


Redirection

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Manipulation, Prison Sex, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comforts Matthew before his trial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redirection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drinkbloodlikewine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkbloodlikewine/gifts).



> "Will comes to visit Matty in prison. Matty is relentlessly apologetic - nothing Will is saying consoles or calms him - so he starts trying to redirect all that anxious energy, slipping a hand through the bars and pressing it to the front of Matty's coveralls, palming him with firm, soothing strokes. Just like Matty used to do for him."
> 
> -Drinkbloodlikewine

  
"I can't- I can't do it." Matthew shook his head.

"You can, it's one day in court, Matthew. You can do it."

"They want me to say I'm crazy and I can't, I'm not mad. You know I'm not." Matthew grabbed the bars that kept him in his cell.

"Ssh." Will soothed. "It's ok." He held up a hand. "Just stay calm, ok. Just relax and you can do this."

"They're gonna say all sorts of shit about you Mister Graham. Gonna say I have an obsession."

Will looked away.

"I don't. I'm not obsessed."

Will smiled softly.

"I know, Matthew."

"And, it's more than that too, isn't it?"

Will looked up to meet his bright gaze.

"You kept me sane when no one else was there to comfort me, Matthew."

"Are you gonna testify?"

"No, I was already declined."

"What, why?"

"They found your diaries, Matthew...The scrapbooks."

Matthew's face fell but Will didn't shy away this time. He stepped close to the bars.

"It's ok. I understand what it's like to have something in your head that won't leave."

"I don't want you to leave." He whispered, his head fell forward to rest against the bars. "Please, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Did- did you see my books?"

Will nodded

"Fuck." He blushed and gave a tired smile.

"It's alright. I already knew how you felt, Matthew."

"I wrote some _really_ personal stuff in those books."

"I, I didn't read all of them. I think maybe they left out some of the more personal stuff. They just showed me the pages that related to the murder."

"Mm." Matthew covered his eyes for a minute, remembering what he’d written and drawn in those books. “So you didn’t see my most intimate fantasies on page twenty two?”

Will smirked, trying to lighten the tone.

"I actually," Will shook his head and laughed under his breath, "never had an admirer before. I have, well you know what I have."

"He doesn't admire you, Mister Graham. He drags you around on that leash, he calls it love but you know better."

Will nodded again but the silence was too much for Matthew.

"Hnn! I can't do this, I can't, Mister Graham, I'm scared." Matthew's eyes were wet, his voice was a desperate cracked whine as Will took a levelling breath.

"Do you remember that night after my first session with Chilton?"

"You know I do." Matthew swallowed his fear and listened. "How could I forget?"

"I was so weak. And I didn't know what was inside me, how deeply his...tendrils had wormed."

"It's always hard, facing a truth that dark." He agreed. "Knowing things were done to you that you can't take back, that you didn't fight back hard enough, that you were so vulnerable to the one person you trusted most-"

"Yeah, well." Will interrupted, clearing his throat. "You were there for me. And, I've never had someone there for me...before."

Matthew smiled.

"That means a lot to me, Mister Graham, that you would say that."

"You know what I mean." Will whispered, edging closer and closer to the bars.

"Do you remember, Mister Graham? Really remember?"

There was a quiet pause. No other sounds in the block, as Will worked to keep the blush from his cheeks.

"Yes. I remember."

Matthew smiled again, familiarity soothing the wildness in his eyes for the moment.

"I didn't mean anything wrong; I didn't want to spook you. I just, I didn't know any other way to calm you down."

They were so close, Matthew was whispering into Will's ear.

"I wasn't spooked." Will let his hand grasp at the bars next to Matthew's own. "I was grounded."

"I'm so scared, Will."

Will let his fingers stroke over Matthew's knuckles and then down along his arm as he reached inside the cell.

Matthew licked his lips and closed his eyes as he was caressed and soothed. Will's hand slid down his body, over his labouring chest and stomach.

"Do you want me to?" Will asked in a whisper.

Matthew nodded; his hair was damp with sweat. He'd paced his cell for hours, he'd done sit ups, press ups, he'd ran on the spot for longer than he could recall and none of it had exhausted him enough to rest his mind, to fall into sleep.

"Please."

Will's hand worked down gently, over Matthew's jumpsuit, stroking tentatively at his crotch.

"Tell me what you felt like, that first night when you cared for me."

"Oh, it was awful." He croaked. "You were so sick. You could hardly walk. I almost had to drag you."

"I remember, a little."

"I laid you down on your cot but," He inhaled deeply as Will squeezed him a little firmer, “you couldn’t stop crying.”

Will nodded, watching Matthew recall that night.

“It’s ok to leave inmates to cry. We have to, so long as they aren’t a risk to themselves. And I knew you weren’t a risk, Mister Graham.”

Will covered one of Matthew’s hands with his own and kept stroking him softly with the other.

“You were sick, kept puking all night. Those drugs that make you remember, they’re bad. They made you dizzy.”

“I remember you bringing me water.”

“Yeah, I did. I knew you couldn’t keep much down but I didn’t want you to have to deal with the taste.”

“The food at the hospital didn’t taste much different coming up than when it went down.”

Matthew snickered and gasped as Will squeezed him a little harder.

“You were almost asleep. I could see you drifting and I woke you.”

“How did you get through to me? I was so…far away.”

“I whispered to you, through the bars. You didn’t like the harsh tone of the guards and other orderlies. I’m, I’ve got a pretty memorable voice.”

Will’s gaze flicked down to Matthew’s lips and then back up.

“You came to the bars, remember? Almost exactly like this.”

“I couldn’t stand.”

“You could. You leant on the bars. You tried to- Oh…to thank me for the water.”

“Nnh and what did you say?”

“I said I was just doing my job, just checking on you, to see if you were feeling any better.”

“You’re not a good liar, Matthew. And you weren’t back then.”

“Not with you.”

Will’s fingers pressed and stroked, squeezed and caressed but it wasn’t enough.

“I’m really- I need. Please.”

Will bit his lip and took down Matthew’s zipper. He delved his hand inside the pale yellow uniform and into Matthew’s hospital issue underwear.

“Ooh!”

“Sssh, we have to be quiet.”

“Please, it’s so good. I never thought- Never even dreamt…”

“I’m here. Sssh, I’m just returning the favour, Matthew. I couldn’t stay away, knowing you were here alone, waiting for your trial.”

“Please, oohh, God.” Matthew went onto his tiptoes as Will stroked him faster. He panted, breathless and unbelieving.

“You were so brave to come to me that night.”

“I was terrified.” Matthew gasped.

“And you made me feel so real.”

“I wanted to help you.”

“You did. I needed comfort and you gave that to me.”

“I wanted to kiss you.”

Will looked up, paused in his ministrations.

“You did?”

Matthew nodded, looking a little guilty with need and fear in his restless eyes.

Will leaned in slowly, brushing his lips over Matthew’s cheek, down to his jaw.

“Oh, Mister Graham. Yes…”

“Come on.” Will started to stroke him quickly, hurrying to the end before they were caught.

“I want to. Want to cum for you.” Matthew nodded eagerly.

“That’s it.” He smiled, feeling the heat in his hand. “Almost there.”

Matthew jerked and choked, holding tightly to the bars as he came.

“There.” Will whispered, placing a sweet kiss on Matthew’s neck before taking his hand from Mathew’s underwear and wiping it on a tissue he had in his pocket.

“Mister Graham.” Matthew sighed; readjusting his clothes and zipping himself back up.

“I’m sorry I won’t be there with you.”

“It’s ok.” Matthew assured him looking up with a half lidded lazy gaze. “Will you come back and see me? Afterwards?”

“Yes Matthew. I’ll come and see you. No matter what the verdict. I’ll visit you again.”

Matthew smiled; the restless storm of fear in his gut had quieted, for now.

“Maybe next time, I can return the favour.” He laughed softly.

“Maybe next time, we won’t have these bars between us.” Will smiled, straightening his jacket.

“Perhaps you _should_ read page twenty two.”


End file.
